What Dreams Are Made Of
by Princess-Pirate
Summary: The sequel to LOVE : IT’S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY. Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will and Elizabeth are getting married and this is the story about their day and all the challenges they face as a couple along the way.
1. The Blushing Bride

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – What Dreams Are Made Of  
By Princess-Pirate

Email: 

****

Summary: The sequel to LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will and Elizabeth are getting married and this is the story about their day and all the challenges they face as a couple along the way.

****

Pairings: Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

Warning: Rating may go up but I don't know yet.

****

A/N: Please read and tell me what you think. First read LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 – The Blushing Bride

__

-------------------------------------

Port Royale

Swann Manor

-------------------------------------

Elizabeth Eleanor Swann smiled as she twirled around, watching her dress fly around her.

"Elizabeth" her best friend Anamaria said "Will you keep still. I can't get your hair done if you keep twirling like that. It's been the tenth time this past hour. Just calm down."

Elizabeth smiled as she sat down in front of the mirror again and gave her full co-operation to Anamaria and the woman helping her to get Elizabeth ready.

She couldn't believe it. In less that two hours she was going to be Mrs. Elizabeth Swann Turner, beautiful wife of Mr. William Turner, son of Bill Turner.

"You look beautiful," Anamaria said as she oversaw the woman doing Elizabeth's hair. Then they started with her makeup.

"Elizabeth" she scolded "If you so much as start to cry, I'm not doing your make-up over. You'll have to meet Will at the altar with mascara running down your cheeks."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded as she watched her face transforming in the mirror. When they were finished with that she stood on a chair and allowed Anamaria to put on the garter and make the final touches to her gown. They pulled on the corset and then the skirt that fitted over the underdress she wore.

"Is this really happening?" she said as she looked at the other woman.

"If you want it to," Anamaria said, "I just can't believe the big day has finally arrived. We thought you and Will were never going to tie the knot."

Elizabeth smiled. She and Will had been engaged for three years exactly today. She was finally ready to take the most important step in their relationship. "I'm really getting married," she said as she hugged Anamaria.

Anamaria smiled and then helped Elizabeth to put on her shoes. Finally she picked up the small tiara with the veil attached to it and placed it on Elizabeth's head.

"You ready?" Elina asked as she handed Elizabeth her bouquet and opened the door.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Let's do this," she said as she walked from the room and down the stairs to where her father was waiting.

He got tears in his eyes when he saw his angel of a daughter coming down the stairs. "Ready" he asked and she nodded.

He led her out the door and to the waiting open carriage. Lending her a hand he helped her in and then they were off towards the church, where Will was waiting.


	2. The Gorgeous Groom

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – What Dreams Are Made Of  
By Princess-Pirate

Email: 

****

Summary: The sequel to LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will and Elizabeth are getting married and this is the story about their day and all the challenges they face as a couple along the way.

****

Pairings: Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

Warning: Rating may go up but I don't know yet.

****

A/N: Please read and tell me what you think. First read LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 – The Gorgeous Groom

__

-------------------------------------

Port Royale

Turner Estate

-------------------------------------

"Will you stop fidgeting. You're not helping much."

"Sorry" Will said as he smiled at Jack, who was trying to do Will's tie.

Will couldn't do it because his hands were shaking too much.

"Three bloody years" Jack muttered as he finished tying the tie "I can't believe you've waited this bloody long to finally get married."

"Hey, at least I'm getting married" Will said "You haven't even gathered the guts to even ask Anamaria to marry you. So stop giving me grief. I'm nervous enough as it is."

Jack laughed and looked at his best friend. The usual confident and strong willed Will Turner was as nervous as they come and all because of a wedding.

"Relax mate" he said, "Everything is going to be fine. Your going to marry the most beautiful girl alive and live happily ever after."

"But what if she doesn't show up" Will started.

"Forget about that" Jack said, "Anamaria will make sure she shows. And she loves you too much to leave you standing alone in front of the altar."

"You're right" Will said as he looked at Jack.

"That's it Will" Jack said as he handed Will his jacket and helped him pull it on.

"Do you have the rings?" Will asked.

"Oh no" Jack gasped as he felt his pockets "I know I've forgotten something."

"Jack no" Will gasped and paled "Please tell me you didn't lose the rings."

"Relax mate" Jack laughed as he pulled out the box with both rings in "I won't let you down. Not on your wedding day."

Will smiled and turned, as there was a knock on the door.

His father looked in and smiled. "We need to go" he said and Will nodded.

He and Jack walked down to the car and then took off to the church.

----------

After clearing everything out with the priest they walked and sat in front of the church.

"Stop fidgeting" Jack whispered.

"I'm trying" Will said and smiled as he saw his father grinning at him as well.

After getting the signal from Lindsey they stood and waited in front of the altar.

The wedding march starting up made Will turn and set his eyes upon the door at the end of the path.


	3. Vows

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – What Dreams Are Made Of  
By Princess-Pirate

Email: 

****

Summary: The sequel to LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will and Elizabeth are getting married and this is the story about their day and all the challenges they face as a couple along the way.

****

Pairings: Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

Warning: Rating may go up but I don't know yet.

****

A/N: Please read and tell me what you think. First read LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 – Vows

__

-------------------------------------

Port Royale

Church

-------------------------------------

Will gasped when he saw Elizabeth making her way to him. She was smiling and looked radiant, so happy she was.

"Remember to breathe mate" Jack said as he looked at Will.

Will nodded and smiled at his bride to be.

Elizabeth couldn't believe hoe handsome Will looked. It was quite hard for her to look at Will at all, with tears of happiness blurring her vision.

Mister Swann placed a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek. He pulled her veil back and then placed her hand into Will's. He held onto their hands and with a smile at Will said "Take care of her, and stay by her side forever."

Will nodded and smiled at Elizabeth. "You look breathtakingly beautiful," he said and Elizabeth blushed. They turned and then stood in front of the minister.

Neither could keep their eyes off the other as the ceremony continued and the minister talked about how important and sacred marriage was. When he came to the vows, Will looked at Elizabeth with love burning in his eyes. He had decided to write his own vows and held onto Elizabeth's hands as he said those vows.

"Elizabeth, ever since the day I met you when you moved here, I thought you were an angel from heaven. I almost lost you and I'm glad that I didn't, I'm glad to be standing here with you. I am willing to spend the rest of my days with you, now and forever. You are my pride and joy. You are my one true love. The woman who kept me alive and was my light when everything around me went dark. The woman that I desired to marry since the day I met her. I love you, Elizabeth, with all my heart and soul," he said.

His words were full of love and devotion.

Then Elizabeth looked at him. "Will, the day we moved here and I saw you outside I knew I had to meet you. When you told me your name, I knew that once you spoke to me, we just clicked together like the lost links of the chain of life. When we got to know each other, I started to feel the feeling of love when we were eighteen. Here we are now, saying our wedding vows, telling everyone how much we love each other. When you were hurt because of me, I thought I would die. But we held on and on because of our love. I love you so much, I love you with all my heart and soul," she said.

The minister smiled and the looked at them. "The rings please" he said.

Jack nodded and handed Will the rings.

Will took Elizabeth's hand in his. "With this ring, I wed Elizabeth Eleanor Swann," he said "I promise to love, honour and treasure you until the end of my days." With this words he slipped the ring onto her finger.

He then allowed Elizabeth to take his hand. She slipped the ring onto his finger. "With this ring, I wed William Jonathon Turner. I promise to love, honour and treasure you until the end of my days," she said.

The happy couple smiled at each other and listened to the minister's prayer. They watched as the minister placed a hand over theirs and smiled at them. "Before me today, I have never seen such a fine and happy couple," he said, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Will pulled Elizabeth into a passionate kiss and while they kissed everyone cheered.

"May I present to you" the minister said as they broke apart "Mr and Mrs William Turner."

Will and Elizabeth hugged each other and then kissed again. Taking each other's hands they made their way down the aisle and out of the church where their family and friends congratulated them.

"I love you" Will said as he kissed her again.

"Same here" Elizabeth replied as she allowed Will to lead her to the limo and helped her to get in.


	4. Beginning A New Life

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – What Dreams Are Made Of  
By Princess-Pirate

Email: 

****

Summary: The sequel to LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will and Elizabeth are getting married and this is the story about their day and all the challenges they face as a couple along the way.

****

Pairings: Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

Warning: Rating may go up but I don't know yet.

****

A/N: Please read and tell me what you think. First read LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 – Beginning A New Life

__

-------------------------------------

Port Royale

Swann Manor

-------------------------------------

Elizabeth was in heaven. She couldn't help smiling as she looked at Will, whom was talking to someone.

He turned and looked at her. Giving her a loving smile he turned and continued talking with his father's friends. After a few more minutes he excused himself and walked back to the table. "Still enjoying yourself?" he asked as he placed a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I?" she smiled as she kissed him.

He smiled and sat down next to her. "I love you," he said as he took her hand in his.

"Me too" Elizabeth said as she rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. "I can't believe this day is almost over" she said, "I want it to last forever."

"You can make it last for as long as you want" Will said as he kissed her again "Want to take a walk in the garden?"

Elizabeth nodded and allowed Will to lead her out into the lighted garden. She marvelled at his love and tenderness and looked forward to spend the rest of her life with her. She rested her head against his chest as they sat on the grass under a tree. "Will we always be so happy?" she murmured as she traced patterns on her husband's arm.

"Always" Will said as he hugged her to him.

"There you two are" Mr. Turner's voice said from the pathway "We have been looking for you. It's time for you to cut the cake and open the floor with a dance."

"We'll be right there" Will said as he pulled Elizabeth up from the ground "Just give us a minute."

Mr. Turner nodded and then walked inside to go and get everything ready for their arrival.

Will hugged Elizabeth to him and they both just stood, enjoying the moment. "You ready?" he asked and she nodded. Wrapping an arm around her waist Will steered her back towards the manor.

----------

"Open wide" Elizabeth said as she picked up a piece of the wedding cake and brought it to Will's lips.

Will smiled and opened his mouth as she placed the cake in his mouth. He laughed as she leaned closer and kissed him, taking the crumbs left on his lips into her mouth. "Yummy" he said and she giggled.

"Ladies and gentleman" Jack said after the hall grew silent "Elizabeth and Will will now open the dance floor with their first dance together as a married couple.

Everyone looked on fondly as Will led Elizabeth out onto the floor and took her in his arms.

"Come on" Jack said after a while and led Anamaria onto the floor as well.

Soon most of the people were dancing but the happy couple only had eyes for one another and was oblivious to what was going on around them.

A few hours later Will walked over to where his father and Mr. Swann were talking quietly.

"Father" Will, said and then nodded to them both "Me and Elizabeth are going to say goodnight now. She can hardly stand on her own two feet anymore."

"I see" Mr. Swann said and flashed Will a smile, making the younger man blush a bright shade of red.

"It's fine son," Mr. Turner said as he looked at where Elizabeth was sitting. He walked with Will over to her and congratulating them again he turned to Will. "Will we be seeing you tomorrow before you leave?" he asked and Will nodded.

"We will come and say goodbye before we leave."

With a final goodbye and best wishes from everyone they left the reception and got into the limo that would be taking them to the hotel where they would spend the evening before leaving for the Caribbean the following day for their honeymoon.

"Hey mate" he heard a voice and they both turned.

Jack and Anamaria were coming towards them. "You leaving?" he asked and Will nodded.

"Well best of luck" Anamaria said as she gave Elizabeth and Will each a hug "And you better look after her Will or I'll have your head."

Will nodded and then looked up as Jack gave him a bottle of champagne.

"For later tonight" he said and winked.

Anamaria burst out laughing as Elizabeth and Will blushed.

"Well see you" Will said as he and Elizabeth got into the limo and took off.

----------

"Come here" Will, said as he pulled Elizabeth onto him and started kissing her passionately.

Elizabeth giggled and kissed him back just as hard and then smiled.

"You ready?" Will asked as they walked to the bungalow that had been reserved for them. Scooping Elizabeth up into his arms he unlocked the door and carried her inside.

Both laughed as they tumbled onto the bed and relaxed into each other's arms.

Resting a hand on Elizabeth's stomach Will leaned over and kissed her again. "I can't stop telling you how much I love you," he said.

Elizabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband. She was his and his alone.

----------

Elizabeth smiled as she looked at Will.

He looked so angelic when he was asleep. He had his arms wrapped protectively wrapped around Elizabeth and was softly snoring.

Sighing she cuddled closer and rested her head against Will's chest. She was beginning a new life together with the man she loved and she couldn't be happier.


	5. First Day Together

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – What Dreams Are Made Of  
By Princess-Pirate

Email: 

****

Summary: The sequel to LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will and Elizabeth are getting married and this is the story about their day and all the challenges they face as a couple along the way.

****

Pairings: Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

Warning: Rating may go up but I don't know yet.

****

A/N: Please read and tell me what you think. First read LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 – First Day Together

__

-------------------------------------

Port Royale

Royale Hotel

-------------------------------------

Will smiled as he opened his eyes. He was playing yesterday over and over in his head while Elizabeth slept soundly in his arms. He gazed down at his sleeping wife and sighed.

She was asleep with her head resting in his arm. Her hair was splayed liked a fan over the pillow.

As he was looking at her she stirred and looked up at him.

"Morning" she murmured.

"Morning love" Will said as he pulled her closer to him "How are you feeling?"

"In heaven" Elizabeth smiled "Do we have to get up?"

"In a few minutes" Will said "Just let me hold you for now. I think the whole married thing hasn't settled yet."

"Well, let me help you settle it" Elizabeth said as she rolled so that she was lying on top of him. "Settled now?" she asked seductively as she kissed him.

"Maybe" Will grinned as he pulled her closer and kissed her.

----------

-------------------------------------

Port Royale

Harbor

-------------------------------------

"Now you take good care of her" Mr. Swann said as he looked at his son in law "And enjoy your honeymoon."

"Thank you for everything father" Elizabeth said as she gave him and her father in law a hug We'll see you when we get back."

"Take care of yourself" Mr. Turner, said to Will as he hugged him "And don't worry about work. I'll keep everything up to date and see you when you get back. Just relax and enjoy the cruise with your wife."

"I will" Will said as he took Elizabeth's hand and walked up the gangway. With a wave to everyone, seeing them off they stepped into the cruise liner to start their honeymoon of two weeks.

----------

-------------------------------------

Serendipity Cruise Liner

-------------------------------------

"Don't you dare" Elizabeth said as she looked at Will.

"What?" Will asked innocently as he walked and sat down next to her on the chair. He grabbed her in his arms and kissed her.

"That" Elizabeth said, "Now I'm wet as well. You…" she said but Will quickly kissed her again, stopping her from speaking the last words.

"Awww" he said "You love me and won't dare to hurt me."

"You are unbelievable," Elizabeth said "But I love you for it."

"You're so sweet" Will said as he stood and offered her a hand "What do you say to a nice swim?"

Elizabeth nodded and then took his hand, allowing him to lead her to the swimming pool. Getting in she felt his arms around her and immediately relaxed.

"Let me do all the work" Will whispered in her ear and she nodded, resting her head against his shoulder while they floated in the water.

After a while they got up and walked to their cabin to go and take a shower before flopping on the bed and taking a nap before dinner that evening. They had met Lord and Lady Donnington and their two children earlier and were having dinner with them.

Will immediately liked the children since they weren't that young. Ryan was fourteen and his sister Rebecca was nineteen. They were both travelling with their parents.

"Don't you think a little one will be great?" Will asked her as they walked to the dining room.

"Do you think so?" she asked and Will nodded.

"Yeah" he smiled "A little boy or girl to play with, and have them running around will be nice."

Elizabeth nodded as she took his hand. "Well then Mr. Turner. We will have to make a plan to remedy that."

Will laughed and continued walking with her.

----------

"Ah, William, Elizabeth" Michael Donnington said as he got up and pulled Elizabeth's chair out for her "Glad you could join us."

"Pleasures all ours" Will said as he shook his hand and nodded to Caroline Donnington and their children.

"So" Michael asked, as he looked at the couple "How long are you married?"

"A full day" Elizabeth said as she smiled at Will "And enjoying every moment of it."

"Well congratulations then" Caroline said as she looked at the couple.

No one noticed the look that Rebecca was giving Will.

Elizabeth noticed someone looking at her but she saw nothing.

"What do you do for a living Mr. Turner?" Rebecca asked as she continued eating.

"Please Rebecca" Will said as he smiled at her "Call me Will. I'm not that older than you."

"Okay" she said as she smiled at him. 'He's gorgeous' thought 'I wonder if he'll ever cheat on Elizabeth. It's worth a try.'

"I'm a architect" Will said "My father has a huge company and I'm staring there next month after me and Elizabeth has had some time to settle."

"That's so cool," Ryan said as he looked at his sister. He knew that look in her eye and was getting worried. His sister was trouble with a capital T. She created problems wherever she went and when she saw a guy and wanted him she always got her way in the end, no matter how many people gets hurt on the way.

"Well thank you" Will said after they finished "It was great meeting you. I'm sure we'll see each other a lot. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Good night" Caroline said as Will stood and held a hand for Elizabeth.

"I like them" Will said as he and Elizabeth walked to the cabin "Their nice people."

"Yes" Elizabeth, said as he opened the door while she kissed his neck. "Well Mr. Turner" she purred "What about seeing to that problem about a little one running around?"

"You read my mind" Will said as he pulled her to him and kissed her, closing the door behind him and picking her up. With her firmly held in his arms he carried her to the bed and placed her down on it. "I love you," he said as he kissed her.

Elizabeth smiled. If this was what the first day was like she was really looking forward to a lifetime together with Will.

****

A / N – Well another chapter gone. There's trouble brewing and Will is going to be caught in the middle of it. I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating for the next three weeks since I'm going on holiday and won't be able to get to a computer. If the occasion does come up I will try to update, promise.

**katweenathesmiley**** – Your young characters are on their way, look out.**

**Anywien**** – Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Orlando's Hot Chick**** – Thanks, I hope the whole wedding scene was okay. My best friend got married so I sort of based that chapter on her wedding.**

**johnnysgirl08**** – I was planning on Jack and Will having a man to man talk after he and Elizabeth has their first fight. Then you will also find out the truth to why Jack hasn't asked Anamaria to marry him yet.**

**atadley3127**** – I like stories in three (LOTR 1,2 & 3 and Pirates of the Caribbean 1,2 & 3 (maybe)) All good stuff comes in threes.**

**williz**** – Glad you like it. Here's a little hanky from Will to wipe away all those tears.**


	6. Trouble With A Capital R

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – What Dreams Are Made Of  
By Princess-Pirate

Email: 

****

Summary: The sequel to LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will and Elizabeth are getting married and this is the story about their day and all the challenges they face as a couple along the way.

****

Pairings: Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

Warning: Rating may go up but I don't know yet.

****

A/N: Please read and tell me what you think. First read LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 – Trouble With A Capital R

__

-------------------------------------

Serendipity Cruise Liner

09:26 AM

-------------------------------------

Will was gazing down lovingly at Elizabeth as she slept. The sun was casting a beam over her, making her look like an angel. Will picked up her hand and smiled as their wedding rings clinked together.

Being careful no to wake his wife he got out of bed and pulled on some clothes. Flipping over the door hanger to show "DO NOT DISTURB" he made his way up to the deck.

----------

Rebecca smiled as she saw Will standing alone by the railing and gazing down at the ocean.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" she asked as she moved to stand next to him.

"Sure is" Will replied as he looked at her.

She was wearing a light blue cotton dress that shone through a little too much.

Will found himself looking at her. With a shook of his head he pulled himself from his vision and looked at her.

"Like something you see" Rebecca purred as she ran a finger up his chest.

"No" Will stammered as he took her hand and pulled it away from her body. "I'm married Rebecca" Will said "And I love Elizabeth very much. Nothing could ever cause me to betray her. Nothing."

"She wouldn't have to know" Rebecca said as she stepped closer and pressed herself against him.

"No Rebecca" Will said as he pushed her away from him "For hell's sake. You're nineteen."

"Don't try to pamper me William Turner," she said as she rounded on him "I know you want me and I'll tell you one thing. I always get what I want."

"Well, you won't have me" Will said as he turned and walked back to his cabin.

"You wait Will Turner" Rebecca said as she glared at his retreating form "You just wait and see."

----------

"What's wrong baby?" Elizabeth asked as she saw Will looking a little pale.

"Rebecca Donnington just made a pass for me" Will said as he sat down and allowed Elizabeth to pull him into her arms.

"What?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at him in shock.

"I know" Will said, "It really freaked me out. I pushed her away but she kept trying to seduce me."

"Why that little tart" Elizabeth said, "Why I have a good mind and go and inform her of her place and mine."

"Easy Elizabeth" Will said as he stopped her from getting up. "Just lie here with me and let's forget this whole thing."

Elizabeth looked down at Will as saw the doubt in his eyes. "I don't blame you Will," she said as she leaned over and kissed him gently.

Will smiled as he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and allowed himself to drift off into dreamland.

----------

-------------------------------------

Port Royale

Sparrow Mansion

-------------------------------------

"Jack" Anamaria called as she came walking up the steps.

"Over here love" Jack called from where he was sitting in front of the computer. He was finishing on a paper for the Oceanographic Institute on old shipwrecks along the coast of Spain.

"How are you progressing?" Anamaria asked as she leaned over his shoulder and kissed him.

"Almost finished" Jack said as he turned and motioned her to come and sit on his lap.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Anamaria asked as she sat down and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was wondering if you had time for a little adventure?" Jack asked as he looked at her. He leaned over and took a file from his desk.

"Take a look" he said as he handed her the file. Anamaria got to her feet and seated herself on the edge of Jack's desk. She opened the folder and looked at the reports and photos inside. "What's this?" she asked.

"The museum is sending me on an adventure" Jack laughed "They want me to go to Jamaica to help with an excavation site on one of the smaller islands. Apparently some local stumbled on a cave that dates back to the sixteenth century."

"Look at these barrels and material" Anamaria said "It could have been a home or even a cache for some brotherhood."

"Blackbeard or William Kidd I think" Jack said as he looked at her. "Do you want to come with me when I go. I could use the extra help."

"That's a great offer," Anamaria said as she hugged him "Of course I want to go with you. Who wouldn't?"

"I knew you would want to" Jack said "Now we leave tomorrow morning at ten. I'll come and pick you up at about eight okay?"

Anamaria nodded. "Do you want to go for a walk along the beach?" she asked.

Jack nodded and quickly saved his report before getting to his feet. He took Anamaria's hand in his and together they walked down to the beach.

They spent the rest of the day just sitting on the sand in each other's embrace.

----------

On a cruise liner on its way to the Caribbean two newly weds were sitting the very same way as they gazed out over the ocean.

"Will?" Elizabeth whispered as she rested her head back against his shoulder "What are you thinking?"

"Rebecca" Will admitted sheepishly "I don't want her to cause any trouble but I'm afraid of her doing something stupid."

"Don't worry about her," Elizabeth said as she placed a kiss on his cheek "She's just a lovesick teenager, that's all. Ignore her and she'll get the message to stay away from you."

Will nodded and continued to hold Elizabeth as they cuddled together.

From the deck, they could see the ocean in front of them.

After another moment of silence, Will got up and offered Elizabeth his hand. He pulled her to her feet and walked to their cabin. Tonight they would be eating with the Donningtons again and he wasn't looking forward to it.

Rebecca Donnington gave him the creeps and he couldn't wait to disembark in the Caribbean.

A / N – I'm back. Sorry it took so long and sorry if I forgot to thank anyone but I had a major problem with my computer. My father updated our Windows and I lost all of my work and stories. So, it's back to the drawing board.


	7. Elizabeth States Her Claim

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean**** – What Dreams Are Made Of**  
By Princess-Pirate

Email: Summary: The sequel to LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will and Elizabeth are getting married and this is the story about their day and all the challenges they face as a couple along the way.

**Pairings:** Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

**Warning:** Rating may go up but I don't know yet. There will be a very bad incident later which will make the rating go up to a R. I still need to see how violent the scenes are and then I'll decide.

**A/N:** Please read and tell me what you think. First read LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

**-**

**Chapter 7 – Elizabeth States Her Claim**

**__**

**__**

Serendipity Cruise Liner

19:25 AM

"Evening" Elizabeth said as she and Will arrived at the table where the Donnington's were already seated.

"Elizabeth, Will" Mr. Donnington said as he shook hands with Will. "So, are you enjoying the cruise so far?"

"Very much" Elizabeth said as she took Will's hand in hers.

"This place is so beautiful" Will said as he picked up Elizabeth's hand and kissed it. His eyes met with Rebecca and he was shocked to see the hatred burning in her emerald green eyes. He just dismissed it and continued to give his full attention to Elizabeth.

"Rebecca" Elizabeth said as she looked at the girl "Having fun so far?"

"It's okay I suppose" she said, her eyes shooting daggers in Will's direction.

Elizabeth saw it and decided to show the younger woman who was Will's wife. "Haven't you met any cute guys?"

Rebecca's eyes flew open and she looked at Elizabeth in shock. She was furious for Will telling his wife about their meeting.

"Not yet" she replied "They are all so dull." She finished her meal and then looked at her mother. "May I be excused?" she asked "I feel a headache coming and want to go lie down before it gets too worse."

"Of course Becca" he mother said and then allowed her to leave the table.

Elizabeth felt Will have a sigh of relief and she took his hand, giving it a squeeze.

-

"How dare he treat me like a lovesick child" Rebecca fumed as she paced her cabin in anger. She wasn't used to the feeling of not getting what she wanted.

Men usually fell before her charms and flirtations but Will Turner was different.

She was going to have to try something very different to get him.

The other bad part was that Elizabeth now knew what she was up to since Will must have told her what had happened between them on the deck.

"Becca" a voice called from the door and a knock followed. "It's Elizabeth. May I speak to you please?"

Rebecca stormed to the door and opened it. "What do you want?" she snarled and looked at the older women.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me young lady" Elizabeth said "I know what you tried with my husband earlier today and I'm warning you to stay away from him. Will has had enough problems in his life and I don't want you to go near him ever again."

Rebecca looked at Elizabeth and smiled sweetly. "Wouldn't dream of it Mrs. Turner" she said "What happened between myself and your husband was not my intention. He must have come to the wrong conclusion. I am sorry if I caused any problems."

"You had better watch yourself around Will" Elizabeth said "Or I will not hesitate to go to your parents. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" Rebecca said and closed her door.

**A / N – Sorry it's so short but I really don't have a lot of spare time. I know I promised to update sooner but here is another chapter. I'll post another one as well for keeping you guys in suspense for so long.**


	8. Welcome To The Caribbean Luv

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean**** – What Dreams Are Made Of**  
By Princess-Pirate

Email: Summary: The sequel to LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will and Elizabeth are getting married and this is the story about their day and all the challenges they face as a couple along the way.

**Pairings:** Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

**Warning:** Rating may go up but I don't know yet. There will be a very bad incident later which will make the rating go up to a R. I still need to see how violent the scenes are and then I'll decide.

**A/N:** Please read and tell me what you think. First read LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8 – Welcome To The ****Caribbean**** Luv**

**__**

**__**

Serendipity Cruise Liner

10:00 AM

"All set?" Will asked as he looked at Elizabeth.

"Everything's ready" Elizabeth said as she wrapped her arms around his waist "We're all ready to disembark."

"Thank heavens for that" Will said "I can't wait to get away from Rebecca."

"Stop worrying about her" Elizabeth said "Our whole vacation is still ahead of us so don't let the thought of some lovesick puppy ruin it."

"I'm sorry love" Will said as he kissed Elizabeth.

"That all right" she said as she smiled and allowed him to lead her out of the cabin and to the gangway that would take them off the ship.

----------

"There he is" Rebecca said as she looked as if she was hugging the young man that was standing in front of her "I want him taken care of. As soon as the deed is done, then you'll receive your money. But mark my words, he is not to be killed, just embarrassed and humiliated."

"Got you loud and clear" Tristan said as he nodded and hugged her, when Elizabeth and Will walked past them.

"Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of your honeymoon Elizabeth" she said as she extended her hand.

Elizabeth nodded and took the hand in hers, shaking it. "Thank you Rebecca" she said as she tightened her hand on Will's "We will. It was good meeting you."

Rebecca nodded and she and Tristan saw them walking towards two people, whom were waiting for them. "Let him pay" she said and Tristan nodded, before following her to the hotel.

----------

"Jack. Ana" Will said as he hugged both people in front of him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I got a call about an excavation site" Jack said "It was an old cache for sixteenth century pirates. I'm writing a paper for the archeological institute and Ana decided to join me on the trip."

"How was your trip?" Anamaria asked as she hugged Elizabeth and took a bag from her.

They began to walk towards where the shuttle was waiting to take Will and Elizabeth to the hotel. They would then check Anamaria and Jack in as well.

"I wanted to call you to come and join us" Will said "We missed you guys and thought that we could get some vacation time together. What do you think?"

Anamaria looked at Jack and he nodded "I guess that's a yes" she said as she and Jack rode with them to the hotel.

----------

Will yawned as the sunlight fell on his face through the window. He turned and smiled at Elizabeth who was still fast asleep in his arms.

They had been on the island for a week now and were looking forward to going to the cave with Jack and Anamaria today.

"Come on sleeping beauty" he said as he gently nudged his wife "We have to get up if we're going to go with Jack and Ana to the cave today."

"Sounds like fun" Elizabeth said but little did she know how she was going to regret having said those words in the future.

----------

"This is so cool" Elizabeth said as she walked around in the cave.

"I know" Jack replied "come on and have a look here" he said leading her to one of the walls, showing her the names of ships and the total crew each of them carried.

----------

Tristan nodded at the hired help and they walked down one of the passageways. "You make the distraction" he said "And I'll take them out. Remember that our very lives are on the game here so don't fucking mess it up."

The two goons nodded and moved to walk ahead to create a diversion for Jack and Elizabeth.

----------

"What was that?" Anamaria asked as she looked up when someone screamed.

"I have no idea" Will said "But let's go and check it out. We'll meet back here" he said as Jack and Elizabeth headed one way and they another.

They didn't even round the corner when something can down on them hard. Both didn't even have time to yell for help when they crashed to the ground unconscious.

"Let's go" Tristan said as he knelt next to Will and lifted his chin "So pretty. I may have a good use for him.

**A / N – Sorry I know I promised to update sooner but here is another chapter. I'll post another one as well for keeping you guys in suspense for so long. I'm very busy at the moment but I have some spare time. The rating is going up due to the fact that something bad is going to happen. One of my pals is helping me write so please don't kill me for the coming chapters.**

**I promise all will be okay in the end, you'll see.**


	9. Contract Killing

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean**** – What Dreams Are Made Of**  
By Princess-Pirate

Email: Summary: The sequel to LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will and Elizabeth are getting married and this is the story about their day and all the challenges they face as a couple along the way.

**Pairings:** Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

**Warning:** Rating may go up but I don't know yet. There will be a very bad incident later which will make the rating go up to a R. I still need to see how violent the scenes are and then I'll decide. There are mentions of rape (not graphic) but the rating is up because of that.

**A/N:** Please read and tell me what you think. First read LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9 – Contract Killing**

**__**

**__**

"Please calm down Lizzie" Jack said as he tried to soothe the sobbing woman in his arms "They're going to be okay. The police will find them."

They were in the hotel after having returned there from the police station. The found nothing in the cave and when they returned found Will and Anamaria hadn't returned yet. They waited another hour and then went looking for them.

It was Jack who found the signs of the struggle and they had immediately tried to find their loved ones but there was no sign of them.

In the end they had called the police. They had sent a detective and he had taken statements from them for the past hour. Now they could only sit and wait for news, hoping that this was just one big misunderstanding or a joke.

----------

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS" Will yelled as he yanked against the chains holding them pinned to the wall.

They had woken up in another cabin, chained to the wall. He had no idea what time it was since they couldn't see outside.

He knew that Elizabeth must be going crazy with worry by now.

"Feisty, aren't we?" the man with the scar asked as he held Will's chin in his hand and gazed into the young man's defiant eyes.

"Get your hands off of me you slimy bastard" Will spat as he looked at Anamaria who was tied up next to him.

"Oh no" he said as he looked at Will "You interrupted our little haven and you are going to have to pay for that."

He took his knife and tore Will's shirt from his body.

Will started to tremble and Anamaria could see the fear burning in his eyes.

"Why Will?" she whispered to herself "Why do you always have to protect us and get hurt in the process?" She could do nothing however, but only look on in horror as the three men took her friend and destroyed him over and over again.

He didn't make a sound but now and then a soft whimper would leave his lips. He was in agony and heard the mean hollering and arguing for a turn.

Will was barely clinging to consciousness when the men finally stopped and left him hanging against the wall. He could feel the blood running down his legs and his whole body was on fire. "No" he said hoarsely as he saw the men advancing towards Anamaria.

He heard her gasp and scream before he lost consciousness. "I'm sorry Ana" he said as he slipped into the darkness.

----------

Anamaria moaned softly and opened her eyes. Looking across the cave she saw all three men passed out on the floor, bottles spread around them. Smiling she reached up with her hand and took out a pin from her hair.

Luck was on her side due to the fact that the men had untied her to have their fun. She must have passed out during it since she was lying on a bed. Looking at the wall she saw Will still chained up. He was very still and she saw the blood marring his naked body.

Getting up softly she made her way over to him and quietly tried to wake him.

"Ana" he moaned as he opened his eyes and the sight nearly made Anamaria break into tears.

There was no sparkle in his eyes. His eyes looked dead and as if there was no more hope in them.

"I'm going to get you out" Anamaria said as she started to pick the lock of Will's manacles.

"They hurt you" he said as he looked at the bruise covering Anamaria's face from where she got hit when she started to fight back.

"I'm okay" Anamaria said as she looked at Will "Can you stand?"

Will had some trouble but she managed to get him into his clothes, after getting dressed as well.

"Can you walk?" Anamaria asked as she helped Will to get to his feet.

Will nodded as he took deep and steady breaths. His body was on fire and a fierce pain had taken over his lower body and legs.

"Just take it easy" she said as she wrapped an arm around his waist and steered him towards the exit of the cave. "Just hang on" she said "It's probably not far into town and then you'll see Lizzie again."

"Lizzie" Will smiled as he allowed Anamaria to take some of his weight. He hissed in pain as the movement caused his injuries to start bleeding again.

'Oh Will' Anamaria's heart bled for her friend.

He was in serious pain and she saw the blood beginning to stain his jeans. He staggered again and Anamaria tightened her grip on him.

"You tired?" she asked as she heard his laboured breathing.

Will nodded but didn't say a word.

----------

Forty five minutes later --

Anamaria was getting worried about Will but nearly jumped with joy when she saw the place where they were staying coming into view. She smiled at Will but cringed when she saw the sweat covering his forehead and face.

As quickly as possible she helped Will to where their beach chalets were. "Jack" she called as she hammered against the door. She almost fell when Will suddenly went limp in her arms.

Luckily Jack chose that moment to open the door and grabbed Will before he could fall to the ground. "What happened?" he asked "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Those assholes kept us locked up" Anamaria said "But please. We need to get a doctor to see Will and quickly too."

Jack nodded and helped Anamaria to carry Will inside and lay him down on the bed. "What's happened to him?"

Anamaria had tears in her eyes as she carefully turned Will on his side and showed Jack the ruined jeans.

"Oh no" Jack blanched as he saw the blood.

Elizabeth chose that moment to enter the room. "Will" she said as she moved over to his side. She then gasped as she saw the same problem that Anamaria and Jack saw.

"Ana?" she turned to look at her best friend.

Jack excused himself and walked out of the room to go and call a doctor. He was shocked to see his friend like this. He managed to get hold of a doctor and then walked back to the room to see what he could do to keep Anamaria and Elizabeth as calm as possible.

"He's going to be fine Lizzie" Anamaria said as she covered Will with a blanket to try and keep him warm.

"I know" Elizabeth replied "He's strong." She looked up as Jack walked into the room and gave her an encouraging smiled.

"The doctor's on his way. He said to keep Will as still as possible and warm. He wants to examine him first but says he'll probably be admitted to hospital for some tests."

Elizabeth nodded and sat down on the bed next to Will. "Love you" she said as she gave him a kiss on his lips.

"Love you too Lizzie" a voice croaked and she saw Will looking at her.

"Will" Elizabeth said as she hugged him to her, gently as to not disturb his already bad wounds. "I was so scared."

"I'm… I'm fine" Will stuttered, his body trembling from the shock.

"The doctor will be here soon mate" Jack said "Why don't you close your eyes and get some sleep until he arrives."

Will nodded and drifted off to sleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

**A / N – Don't kill me. I know Will wasn't suppose to be raped as well, but it fits in with events that will happen in my fourth and final story so please bear with me on this one. If you hate it, I can always try and change it.**


	10. Hope Fades But Love Remains

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean**** – What Dreams Are Made Of**  
By Princess-Pirate

Email: Summary: The sequel to LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will and Elizabeth are getting married and this is the story about their day and all the challenges they face as a couple along the way.

**Pairings:** Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

**Warning:** Rating may go up but I don't know yet. There will be a very bad incident later which will make the rating go up to a R. I still need to see how violent the scenes are and then I'll decide. There are mentions of rape (not graphic) but the rating is up because of that.

**A/N:** Please read and tell me what you think. First read LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10 – Hope Fades But Love Remains**

**__**

**__**

"What's taking him so long?" Elizabeth said as she looked at the closed door for the hundredth time.

"Easy Lizzie" Jack said, "The doctor is examining him as thoroughly as he can. We need to know exactly how bad Will was injured."

Elizabeth nodded and sat down on the chair, her head resting in her hands. She looked up as the door opened and the doctor stepped out.

----------

"We need to get him admitted to hospital immediately" the doctor said as he looked at Jack.

Jack nodded and followed the doctor as Elizabeth went into the room to sit with Will.

He was conscious but looked a little out of it.

"Hello love" he said as he smiled at her. He reached out a hand, that was trembling, and Elizabeth took it in hers as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at him, trying hard not to succumb to her tears. She needed to be strong for Will for he was going to need her.

"Better" Will whispered as he looked at her "The doctor says he wants me admitted to hospital for some more tests. Where's Ana. They hurt her too."

"I know" Elizabeth replied, although she was lying. She would talk to Jack later to get help for Anamaria as well. "We want to catch the people who assaulted you."

"Don't deny it Lizzie" Will said as tears started to form in his eyes "You know what happened. They raped me. They took me and had their sick pleasure with me until they got tired."

"Easy Will" Anamaria said as she came walking into the room "You know we don't resent you about this. This wasn't your fault and you know it. The police are on their way to arrest those bastards and then they are going to sit."

Will nodded and couldn't help the sob that escaped from his throat. "Are you okay?" he asked and Anamaria nodded.

Elizabeth got up and wrapped her arms around him, allowing him to cuddle into her. "Easy love" she said "I'm here and I will never leave your side ever again, this I promise you."

"I'm so tired" Will sobbed "But I can't sleep. I'm afraid of seeing them again." He began to tremble fiercely and Elizabeth looked up at Anamaria for help.

She sat down on the other side of Will and gently wiped soothing circles on Will's back. "Easy Will" she said "Just breathe and try to relax. The doctor's going to take you to hospital and they're going to give you something for the pain."

"O … Okay" Will said as he rested his head against Elizabeth's shoulder.

----------

Jack and the doctor walked into the room at and Jack sighed as he saw Will's trembling form. "The ambulance is here" he said as he and Doctor Morgan moved out of the way, allowing the two paramedics to enter the room.

"Take it easy Will" Elizabeth said as she moved so that they could reach Will.

"No" Will begged as he felt their hands on him "Don't leave me Lizzie. You promised you wouldn't leave me."

"I'm here Will" Elizabeth said, tears streaming down her cheeks at seeing him so distraught.

Doctor Morgan went to his suitcase and pulled out a bottle and a syringe. He carefully pulled some liquid into the syringe and moved to Will.

"Easy Will" Elizabeth said, pulling his head away so that he didn't see the needle "There's going to be a little prick."

Will nodded and whimpered softly as the needle entered his arm.

"It's just something to help you relax" the doctor said as he put away the bottle and disposed of the needle and syringe.

Will nodded and felt himself relaxing. Moaning softly he rested his head on Elizabeth's shoulder and fell asleep.

Doctor Morgan nodded to the paramedics as he saw Will's breathing evened out.

They moved forward and carefully placed him on the stretcher. Placing a blanket over him they secured him and wheeled the stretcher from the room.

"Go with him" Doctor Morgan said "He needs someone close to him near him."

"Jack" Elizabeth called as she got ready to leave.

He walked over and she gave him a hug.

"Ana was hurt as well" Elizabeth whispered "You should have her checked out as well."

Jack nodded and Elizabeth saw the tears shining in his eyes.

----------

Elizabeth carefully wiped the hair out of Will's eyes as he lay sleeping in the hospital bed.

He was hooked onto an IV and the doctor had surgically repaired all damage done to him. Now he only needed to rest and get better.

But Elizabeth knew that Will would have a long road to recovery and that he would need all the love and support that they could give him. She swallowed as she looked down at his peaceful face, wishing he would wake up and smile at her.

Will was however deeply unconscious from the sedatives and medicine given to him by the doctors. He had some bruises to his face but he looked peaceful and not in any pain at all.

She looked up as Jack and Anamaria appeared in the door and walked into the room.

Anamaria had been checked out by a doctor as well and she had given a statement to the local detective that was handling their case. She and Will were going to be under protection from once they were released from the hospital.

"There's two guards outside" Jack said as he stood and looked down at a sleeping Will. "They want us to stay here and we'll be escorted home when we leave. The police want Will under constant surveillance to ensure that he's safe."

"That's good" Elizabeth said "He's still asleep but he should be coming to in a while. Are you guys going to stay here with me?"

"We won't leave you alone for a moment" Jack said "Do you want to take a break?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No thank you" she said "But can you do one thing for me?"

"Anything luv" Jack said.

Elizabeth looked at a sleeping Will and held his hand tighter.

"Will's father has to be phoned. The doctor wants to speak to him. Will's in trouble."

**A / N – Nice cliffie. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm no good in writing this type of stuff so my mate wrote a part of it.**


	11. The Love Of A Father

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean**** – What Dreams Are Made Of**  
By Princess-Pirate

Email: Summary: The sequel to LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will and Elizabeth are getting married and this is the story about their day and all the challenges they face as a couple along the way.

**Pairings:** Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

**Warning:** Rating may go up but I don't know yet. There will be a very bad incident later which will make the rating go up to a R. I still need to see how violent the scenes are and then I'll decide. There are mentions of rape (not graphic) but the rating is up because of that.

**A/N:** Please read and tell me what you think. First read LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11 – Love Of A Father**

**__**

**__**

Bill Turner stood on the balcony of his mansion, looking out over the ocean. He had just finished talking to the airport to book a flight to the Caribbean as soon as possible. He had gotten a phone call from Jack, asking him to get there as soon as possible.

He knew something must have happened to Will but they were reluctant to tell him anything over the phone. He only knew that the doctors wished to speak to him in person and that it was best for him to get there as soon as possible.

----------

"How's he doing?" Elizabeth asked the nurse who came to check on Will and monitor his vitals.

"Don't you worry my dear" she said as she placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder "He's resting peacefully and is going to be just fine. Where are your other friends?"

"Oh, Jack and Ana" Elizabeth said as she took Will's hand in hers again "They went back to the bungalow to get some rest and answer any more questions that the police may have. When will Will be waking up?"

"When he's ready darling" the nurse said "His body needs some time to rest and sleeping is the best medicine at the moment. As soon as his body is ready, he'll wake up. You don't have to worry about him, he's being taken care of, of that I can assure you."

"Thank you" Elizabeth said as she looked at the nurse and gave her a faint smile.

----------

"Thank you sir" Jack said as he looked out over the ocean "They are doing everything they can but they won't tell us anything unless they have spoken to you first. Elizabeth is with him at the moment. I'm just waiting for Ana to wake up and then we'll be joining them as well."

Anamaria looked up from the bed to where Jack was speaking to Will's father on the phone.

He was on his way from Port Royale to meet up with them and speak to the doctors about their report on Will.

From what Elizabeth had been told, Will had some serious internal bleeding and they couldn't find any evidence on him. The thugs had been smart by using condoms and the only way they could be convicted was if Will and Anamaria correctly identified them at the station which is not helping due to the fact that Will is lying, heavily sedated in a hospital bed and they have no idea when the doctors will be lessening his dose.

She relaxed back against the pillows and closed her eyes. The things that happened was still haunting her and she didn't even want to know what Will was feeling. Her own experience was bad enough to give her nightmares, and she knew that Will had suffered more than her at the hands of their tormentors.

The bed next to her dipped as someone sat down next to her, causing her to let out a scream and huddle back from the hands trying to touch her.

Jack's heart broke as he saw Anamaria scream and back away from him. He clenched his fists in anger and tried to control his hatred. He would kill the bastards if he ever got his hands on them. But now was not the time for it, no, now he had to be there for Anamaria and especially Will as well.

"Ana" he said softly "It's me Jack. Open your eyes for me baby." He didn't touch her, only waited for her to make the first move. The doctor had told him that he needs to be gentle and patient with her when she became like this.

In the end it paid off, for Anamaria opened her eyes and blinked away her tears. "Jack?" she questioned and he nodded. The next moment his arms were filled with Anamaria, whom was sobbing in his arms.

"Never leave me alone again please Jack" she sobbed and Jack tightened his arms protectively around her.

"Never Ana" Jack said "I'll never leave you alone again. Ana?" he said as he pulled her a bit away from him to look in her eyes. "I want you to marry me" Jack said "This made me realise how much I love you and Will was right. You never know what you have until you nearly lose is. I never want to lose you again. What do you say? Can you find it in your heart to give this ole rascal a chance at being a husband?"

Anamaria looked at him in shock and Jack feared that he had pushed her too far to fast. He was however shocked to feel her lips pressing against his in a loving kiss. He opened his eyes when she pulled away and looked at him, love shining in her chocolate brown ords. She took his hand in hers and nodded. "Yes Jack" she said "I love you so much and of course will I marry you."

Jack smiled and pulled Anamaria into his arms for another kiss, pouring all his love and feelings into it.

----------

Meanwhile in another part of town and girl was in a deep conversation with another man in one of the top restaurants in town.

"Idiots" Rebecca seethed as she sipped at her wine "They can even do a simple job as making someone dissapear. Where the hell did you find them?" she asked the man sitting across from her "The beginners camp for kidnappers?"

"Don't blame me Becca?" Tristan said "How was I suppose to know they were planning on raping him before killing him. If they had tied the little bitch up they wouldn't have escaped. Don't worry, I know one of the nurses that work at the hospital. She says that the Turner boy is too heavily sedated to know what's going on around him. It wont be a problem to get into his room and slip him something."

"You mean kill him in his sleep?" Rebecca asked as Tristan nodded.

"He needs to have his regular dose of medication every day" Tristan said "And some medication can cause a severe and even fatal side effect when combined with the wrong medication."

"You're brilliant" Rebecca said "No one will suspect a thing."

"That's why you love me" Tristan said as he took another sip of his wine and smiled at Rebecca. He then took out his cell phone and dailed a now familiar number. "Samantha darling" he smiled "It's Tristan. Listen angel face, I need a little favour … "

----------

"I miss you so much" Elizabeth said as she held Will's limp hand in hers and stared at the IV line running into his arm.

The doctors are planning on lowering his sedatives the next morning and then he and Anamaria will be faced with the task of identifying their kidnappers and rapists.

"I'm so sorry they did that to you" she sobbed as she looked at her watch. She didn't want to but needed to head back to the hotel to get something to eat and a change of clean clothes. "I'll see you later baby" she said as she kissed Will on his cheek, careful not to disturb the tube that was running into his nose.

She remembered that little tube to well. Will hadn't been able to hold anything down that he was given so the doctors decided it best to insert the tube and keep him on a liquid diet. If he didn't throw the liquids up within the next 24 hours then they would remove it and see how his body reacts to solid foods.

Smiling to the nurse as she left the room she headed down the hall only remebering that she left her jacket on the chair next to Will's bed.

----------

The darkness around him was so thick that Will had some trouble getting out of it and it was with great effort that he made his way back to consciousness. At first he could just make out the outline of a person but as she leaned closer he could see that it was a woman.

"Lizzie?"

Samantha smiled at the open eyes as she moved to inject his medication into his IV line. "Sweet dreams oh sweet prince" she said "Unfortunately there will be no one to give you a wake up kiss."

Will knew something was wrong and weakly tried to fight her as she moved the needle to his arm. "NO" he whispered.

GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM YOU BITCH!"

A voice from the door caught both people's attention and Samantha turned to face the people in the doorway.

A/N – Should I start running cause I know I will be killed due to this cliffie. So you see:

1. Will is still alive

2. Someone else gets to play the hero in the next chapter – It's not Elizabeth

3. Ana and Jack is getting married – Ohh I love weddings, drinks all around

4. You're in for one hell of a surprise


	12. A Ghost Or Back From The Dead

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean**** – What Dreams Are Made Of**  
By Princess-Pirate

Email: Summary: The sequel to LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will and Elizabeth are getting married and this is the story about their day and all the challenges they face as a couple along the way.

**Pairings:** Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

**Warning:** Rating may go up but I don't know yet. There will be a very bad incident later which will make the rating go up to a R. I still need to see how violent the scenes are and then I'll decide. There are mentions of rape (not graphic) but the rating is up because of that.

**A/N:** Please read and tell me what you think. First read LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12 – A Ghost Or Back From The Dead**

**__**

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM YOU BITCH!"

Will tried to turn his head to see who was talking to them but he was too weak, so just relaxed back and allowed his eyes to close.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snarled as she looked at the dark haired woman standing in front of her, flanked by three other men.

"Get away from him Samantha" she said as she pointed the gun at the nurse still hovering over Will. "He's under our protection and touching him will result in your dead, so just move away."

"No Gisella" Samantha said as she looked at an older man also appearing on the scene.

"Will" Mr. Turner saw his unconscious son and expected the worse.

"No" Gisella said as she pushed him back. "Let us handle this Mr. Turner. Will is all right at the moment. You paid us to look after your son and that's what we are going to do."

Knowing that she was outnumbered and caught, Samantha lowered the needle and backed away from Will. She was immediately grabbed by two of the men and led out of the ward towards a van outside.

"Take her in for questioning and then go and pick up Miss Donnington at her hotel" she said as she looked at Samantha.

"Miss Donnington" a voice asked and Elizabeth walked up to them. She was on her way to get her jacket when she saw the commotion going on in Will's ward. "What is going on?" she asked as she walked over and gave Mr. Turner a hug.

"I will answer all your questions in a while Mrs. Turner" Gisella said as she looked at them. "Why don't you go and see your husband and I'll be in, in a while to tell you everything."

Elizabeth nodded and allowed Mr. Turner to lead her into Will's room and sit in the chair at his side.

Will's eyes slowly opened but they were still a little out of focus due to the sedation.

"I'm so glad to see that you're okay" Elizabeth said "Did she hurt you at all?"

"No Lizzie" Will said as he took her hand in his "I'm fine and nothing happened. I'm just a little bit sleepy and my legs feel weird."

"That's okay love" Elizabeth said "The doctors needed to give you a local to numb the pain but that should be taken care of soon."

"Mr. William Turner" a voice said from the door and both men looked up to see Will's doctor standing in the door "If I may have a word with you regarding your son."

Mr. Turner nodded and followed the doctor out of the room, leaving Elizabeth by her husband's side.

"How bad?" Will asked as he looked at Elizabeth.

"You're going to be fine" Elizabeth said "All your tests came back negative and the doctor said that there was no semen found on you. They knew that would nail them if they were caught. You have some stitches in your wounds but the doctor said they will be removed in a week's time."

Will nodded, Elizabeth noticing his eyes tearing a little.

"Easy love" Elizabeth said as she sat down on the bed next to him and held him in her arms. "We're going to take you to see a therapist in three days time and she's going to help you through this. Just remember that we're all here for you, no matter what."

"I know Lizzie" Will said "I'm just scared about what's going to happen to us."

"Nothing" Elizabeth said "You're going to have my love and patience all the way. I won't force you to do anything that you are uncomfortable with. We're going to get through this together. Remember what you told me in the hospital after you woke up from your accident?"

**_ FLASHBACK _**

_Will smiled as he was met by a pair of cinnamon brown eyes. "Lizzie" he whispered again as he weakly squeezed her hand._

_Elizabeth__ stared at him and he saw the tears falling from her eyes. "You came back" she whispered as she saw tears falling from his eyes as well "You came back to me."_

_"I love you" Will whispered weakly past the tube but __Elizabeth__ heard it none the less. Her eyes went wide with shock and she stared at him._

_"OH Will," she said as she kissed his fingers "I love you too. I was so afraid that I was going to lose you before getting a chance to tell you how I feel."_

_"I know" Will said as his eyes drifted shut again "So tired."_

_"Rest now Will" __Elizabeth__ said, "I'm watching over you. I'll never let you go again."_

_"Don't leave me again Lizzie" Will said before he drifted off to sleep._

_Elizabeth__ was so happy that she didn't notice the sob coming from the door. Will was back and he loved her as well. The future suddenly looked rosier and much better._

**_ FLASHBACK _**

"I asked you to never leave me again. I love you so much Lizzie" Will said as he hugged Elizabeth back. "When can I go home?" he asked as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Well Mr. Turner" Doctor Morgan said as he and Will's father entered the room. "Your father has told me that you have a therapist back home that you can go to. Once all the police work has been dealt with you can go. We are going to see how your body reacts to solid foods tonight and then we'll remove the nasal tube."

Will nodded as he took Elizabeth's hand in his. "What about the woman that tried to kill me?" he asked with a tremor in his voice.

"I can answer that." The same woman who stopped the nurse from killing him was walking into the door with the officer that Elizabeth recognized as the one whom had taken their statements two days ago.

"I'm sorry" she said "Where are my manners? My name is Gisella Issabella Cortez. I work for the Spanish Government and I was working on a case of one named Samantha Sanderson. She was reported to have killed three men in Santiago and we got wind that she was working in this hospital."

"But what do I have to do with all this?" Will asked as he looked at her.

"I have been tracking Samantha over the past three years and in the process I found out that she was connected to a Tristan De Merion. They were working together by planning the deaths of influential people in certain countries. I had been following Tristan for two months now when he hooked up with a Rebecca Donnington in a restaurant two nights ago. I overheard her talking to him and telling him that you, Mr. Turner was alive. He then phoned Samantha to tell her the plan and we rushed here to find her trying to kill fourth hospital victim."

"You mean Rebecca was behind this?" Elizabeth asked in shock and Gisella nodded.

"We're not quite sure" she said "But we'll find out as soon as I have had time to question her. She stayed a while and answered all of Will and Elizabeth's questions to the best of her ability.

"I told you he was awake" a voice said from the door and Gisella turned when she heard the voice. "It can't be" she whispered.

A few moments later Jack entered the room followed by Anamaria, who looked a lot better after she had gotten enough sleep.

"Glad to see you're better mate" Jack said as he gave Will a quick hug. He then looked at Elizabeth and his eyes caught the woman sitting next to his best friend's wife.

"This is Gisella" Elizabeth said "She saved Will from a nurse whom wanted to kill him."

----------

Will looked on in silence as the tow people regarded each other in silence.

"Tell me my eyes are lying to me" Jack said as he looked at Anamaria for an explanation.

"Hello Jack" Gisella said as tears shone in her eyes.

"Sheila" Jack whispered before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

**A/N – Alright let's just all calm down and recap. Gisella is an undercover agent but she also has another secret. Those that have read my previous two stories (Love- It's just another game we play) may have a clue as to what she is hiding and why Jack is so surprised to see her.**

**Will is okay. I'm sorry if I upset some of you with the explanation of his injuries but we're moving past that now. I have a friend who went through some of that and he was very helpful to give me some info on this. **

**Her secret is out in the next chapter – SECRETS REVEALED.**


	13. Secrets Revealed

**Pirates of the Caribbean** – **What Dreams Are Made Of**  
By Princess-Pirate

Email: The sequel to LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will and Elizabeth are getting married and this is the story about their day and all the challenges they face as a couple along the way.

**Pairings:** Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

**Warning:** Rating may go up but I don't know yet. There will be a very bad incident later which will make the rating go up to a R. I still need to see how violent the scenes are and then I'll decide. There are mentions of rape (not graphic) but the rating is up because of that.

**A/N:** Please read and tell me what you think. First read LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**All right Guys and Gals. I have seemed to lost some of you along the way. Let's recap on the characters so far since it has been requested and I will love to explain all of them to you.**

**The main characters you know so I'm not going to waste any time on them.**

**Rebecca Donnington – Daughter of a rich oil baron who has a major crush on Will and will do anything to get him for herself.**

**Tristan – Rebecca's "boyfriend". A Spanish assassin and related to Adrianne and Juliana (Previous story).**

**Samantha – A nurse and lover of Tristan.**

**Gisella – You'll find out more about her in the following chapter.**

**(",)(",)(",)(",)**

**Chapter 13 – Secret's Revealed**

"Easy does it" Anamaria said as they lowered Jack onto the other bed in the room.

A nurse was shining a flash light to check his pupil's reflexes and she smiled as she turned back to the two women standing next to his bed. "He should be coming to in the next hour" she said as she then moved over to Will's bed to see if her patient was comfortable enough. After giving him another shot of painkillers, she silently left the room, allowing the people inside to continue their conversation.

"What happened just now?" Will asked, his words a little slurred as his pain medication was starting to kick in and making him very sleepy.

"It's okay Will" Elizabeth said as she sat down again and took his hand in hers. Just close you eyes and get some rest. We'll tell you everything when you wake up."

Will smiled sleepily and then closed his eyes. He finally felt safe and sound but he was still a little jumpy around any males but knew that with Elizabeth's help that he will be able to overcome his fears.

Elizabeth smiled sadly as Will's medication pulled him into the world of dreams – dreams that she hoped would be peaceful and healing since his mind and body needed it badly at the moment. She turned to look at Anamaria who was sitting at Jack's side.

_ FLASHBACK _

_Mister Swann placed a kiss on Elizabeth_'_s cheek. He pulled her veil back and then placed her hand into Will's. He held onto their hands and with a smile at Will said "Take care of her, and stay by her side forever."_

_Will nodded and smiled at Elizabeth. "You look breathtakingly beautiful," he said and Elizabeth_ _blushed. They turned and then stood in front of the minister. _

_Neither could keep their eyes off the other as the ceremony continued and the minister talked about how important and sacred marriage was. When he came to the vows, Will looked at Elizabeth_ _with love burning in his eyes. He had decided to write his own vows and held onto Elizabeth_'_s hands as he said those vows. _

"_Elizabeth, ever since the day I met you when you moved here, I thought you were an angel from heaven. I almost lost you and I'm glad that I didn't, I'm glad to be standing here with you. I am willing to spend the rest of my days with you, now and forever. You are my pride and joy. You are my one true love. The woman who kept me alive and was my light when everything around me went dark. The woman that I desired to marry since the day I met her. I love you, Elizabeth, with all my heart and soul," he said. _

_His words were full of love and devotion._

_Then Elizabeth_ _looked at him. "Will, the day you moved here and I saw you outside I knew I had to meet you. When you told me your name, I knew that once you spoke to me, we just clicked together like the lost links of the chain of life. When we got to know each other, I started to feel the feeling of love when we were eighteen. Here we are now, saying our wedding vows, telling everyone how much we love each other. When you were hurt because of me, I thought I would die. But we held on and on because of our love. I love you so much, I love you with all my heart and soul," she said. _

_The minister smiled and the looked at them. "The rings please" he said._

_Jack nodded and handed Will the rings._

_Will took Elizabeth_'_s hand in his. "With this ring, I wed Elizabeth Eleanor Swann," he said "I promise to love, honour and treasure you until the end of my days." With these words he slipped the ring onto her finger. _

_He then allowed Elizabeth_ _to take his hand. She slipped the ring onto his finger. "With this ring, I wed William Jonathon Turner. I promise to love, honour and treasure you until the end of my days," she said. _

_The happy couple smiled at each other and listened to the minister's prayer. They watched as the minister placed a hand over theirs and smiled at them. "Before me today, I have never seen such a fine and happy couple," he said, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride._

_Will pulled Elizabeth_ _into a passionate kiss and while they kissed everyone cheered._

"_May I present to you" the minister said as they broke apart "Mr and Mrs William Turner."_

_Will and Elizabeth hugged each other and then kissed again. Taking each other's hands they made their way down the aisle and out of the church where their family and friends congratulated them._

"_I love you" Will said as he kissed her again._

"_Same here" Elizabeth_ _replied as she allowed Will to lead her to the limo and helped her to get in._

_ FLASHBACK _

"And I intend to keep to my vows love" she said softly as she kissed Will on his cheek, vowing to herself to help her husband. Together they would overcome this hurdle in their relationship.

----------

"Ana" Jack said groggily as he tried to open and focus his eyes.

Anamaria leaned forward and gently wiped his eyes with a wet cloth. "Easy Jack" she said "You hit your head when you dropped on us. Are you okay?"

Jack nodded and then sat up in the bed with Anamaria's help. He glanced to see Will and Elizabeth cuddling on his bed and then to the black haired woman standing next to Anamaria. "Please tell me my eyes are playing tricks on me?" he asked as memories came flooding back to him.

_ FLASHBACK _

"_It's a perfect day" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around the dark haired man's waist and rested her head on his shoulder._

"_A perfect day for a perfect lady" Jack said as he pulled her closer and kissed her. "I love you Juliana."_

"_Love you too" she said as she closed her eyes and savoured the atmosphere around them. She looked up when she heard him sigh and smiled._

_Their little paradise was interrupted however when one of Jack's friends came running up to them._

"_Pedro" Jack said as he stood and pulled Juliana to her feet "What is it?"_

"_Jack" Pedro breathed "It's Sheila."_

"_What about her?" he asked. "His adopted sister was his whole life since they had taken her in after her parents were murdered about a month ago. She was his whole world and he loved her very much._

"_She's dead," Pedro said as he looked at the couple "The police found her body near the quarry."_

"_No" Jack breathed as he backed up and sat on the ground "She was visiting her friend. She can't be dead, she can't."_

"_Jack" Juliana said as she pulled him against her and hugged her sobbing boyfriend._

_ FLASHBACK _

"It can't be you" Jack said.

"I'm so sorry Jackie" Gisella said as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Jack. "It really is me."

"No" Jack sobbed "I saw your body. I was there when we buried you."

_ FLASHBACK _

"_No one knows the true reason why a wonderful person like Sheila was ripped from our lives" the minister said as he looked out over the people gathered around Sheila Sparrow's grave._

_Jack stood next to his mother, Melany's hand clenched in his (A/N – Melany is just a close friend). Pedro was standing at her other side. They were all waiting for Jack to say something._

_The dark haired man was silent since they had to go identify Sheila's body at the morgue. He had been violently sick after that and they were afraid of going to have to get him to a doctor unless he stopped vomiting. In the end they had to get a doctor to give Jack a sedative to help him sleep that night._

_Now he looked pale and drawn and had black rings under his eyes. He looked up at his mother and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her side. He looked at the casket in front of him and felt a tear run down his cheek._

_When the minister finished the service everyone moved to the family to offer their condolences. Jack gently pulled free of his mother and Melany and moved to the side of the grave. He took the necklace that he had made Sheila a few days back and placed it with a white rose on top of the casket. "I'll never forget you Sheila" he said "May you find more happiness in heaven than you did on earth."_

_He watched in silence as the casket was lowered into the grave. The sound of the wood coming to rest on the ground shook him out of his trance and he collapsed to his knees, sobbing his heart out._

_ FLASHBACK _

"I know Jack" Gisella said "And I'm very sorry. I wanted so much to get in contact with you but I wasn't allowed to. That afternoon that I was 'murdered' caused my whole life to change."

Gisella moved to sit on a chair and took Jack's hand in hers. "Let me start at the beginning and then you'll understand why I disappeared and only came out now after all these years."

"A week before all of that happened a guy approached me in the mall and told me to beware of Tristan. I didn't understand what he meant so they revealed to me that he was behind the murder of my parents. They didn't have anything to lock him away but feared for my life as well. You were going out with Juliana at that point in time and they had planned to keep you busy while Adrian took care of me. I found out that Tristan was a mercenary who killed for the right price."

"But why didn't you confront him?" Anamaria asked as she looked at Jack's step-sister.

"I couldn't show him that I knew of anything. Well, three days later I got a message from him, telling me to meet him at the quarry. We immediately knew that it was a trap so I told my parents that I was going to a friend. I packed a few needed things and left with the agency. We sent a double in to act as me, believe me; even I couldn't believe that we looked exactly the same. Well you know what happened next, she was killed and her body left in the quarry. I fled the country and we've been trying to pin Tristan down ever since."

"I missed you so much" Jack said as he took Gisela's hand and kissed it "You can't imagine how it felt, loosing you."

"It's okay my little Sparrow" she said as she sat down on the bed and pulled him into her arms "I'm here to stay and no one is going to pull me away from you ever again."

Elizabeth smiled as she held Will in her arms, noticing that he was falling asleep again. She covered him with the comforter and motioned to Anamaria.

Together they left the brother and sister to catch up on the past years and get re-acquainted.

**A/N – There you have it. Never saw that one coming did you. I know Sheila's explanation is a little short but I promise that more of her past will be revealed in the future chapters.**

**Also note that in the future chapters she will be Sheila instead of Gisella. You'll see why I did that. Please let me know what you think about the chapter. I had some trouble starting it but want to thank a very special friend for standing behind me and getting me to start writing again. Thanks Zaan, you're an absolute angel.**


	14. Leaving Another Nightmare Behind

**Pirates of the Caribbean** – **What Dreams Are Made Of**  
By Princess-Pirate

Email: The sequel to LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will and Elizabeth are getting married and this is the story about their day and all the challenges they face as a couple along the way.

**Pairings:** Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

**Warning:** Rating may go up but I don't know yet. There will be a very bad incident later which will make the rating go up to a R. I still need to see how violent the scenes are and then I'll decide. There are mentions of rape (not graphic) but the rating is up because of that.

**A/N:** Please read and tell me what you think. First read LOVE : IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A_/N – There is some graphic mentioning of Will's rape so be warned._**

**Chapter 14 – Leaving Another Nightmare Behind**

"Hell, I'm knackered" Jack said as he fell on the bed and pulled another pillow into his arms. The long talk with Sheila left him emotionally and physically drained and he needed sleep.

Anamaria only chuckled as she sat down on the bed. She had some trouble with Jack holding her while she slept but was willing to try again tonight. She gently pulled off her shoes and pulled her sweater from her waist.

"You sure about this love" Jack said "You don't need to feel presured by me. We can take this at your own pace. I don't mind."

"No Jack" Anamaria said "I'm not going to let this haunt me for the rest of my life. I love you and know that you'll never hurt me."

Jack nodded and opened his arms, allowing Anamaria to snuggle up to him. "Just let me know when you feel uncomfortable love" he said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Anamaria laid awake for awhile before she gave Jack a kiss on the lips. "Sleep tight my pirate" she said as she gave in to the sandman's wishes as well.

----------

_ WILL'S SUBCONSIOUS (DREAM) _

"_LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS" Will yelled as he yanked against the chains holding them pinned to the wall._

_They had woken up in another cabin, chained to the wall. He had no idea what time it was since they couldn't see outside._

_He knew that Elizabeth_ _must be going crazy with worry by now._

"_Feisty, aren't we?" the man with the scar asked as he held Will's chin in his hand and gazed into the young man's defiant eyes._

"_Get your hands off of me you slimy bastard" Will spat as he looked at Anamaria who was tied up next to him._

"_Oh no" he said as he looked at Will "You interrupted our little haven and you are going to have to pay for that." _

_He took his knife and tore Will's shirt from his body._

_Will started to tremble and Anamaria could see the fear burning in his eyes. _

_Will shivered as his closthes were pulled from his body and he stood naked in front of the three men._

"_Oh you are a real beauty" the leader said as he leaned forward and grabbed Will's privates in his hand as he forced a kiss on the young man's lips._

_Will yelped as the man squeezed but suddenly screamed when a hot fiery pain shot up from his lower regions._

_One of the men had empaled him on his own member in one clean thrust, tearing the young man open from the inside._

"_NOOOOOO …"_

_ WILL'S SUBCONSIOUS (DREAM) _

"Will wake up" Elizabeth said as she saw Will twisitgn and turning on the bed.

He was very restless and tossed around while moaning for an unseen force to stop and please leave him alone. He turned his back to her and Elizabeth gasped as she saw fresh blood on the sheets of his bed.

"Will" she said as she pushed the nurses' call button and tried to wake him up.

His eyes suddenly opened and he looked at her in shock and then he tried to sit up. He gave a moan of pain and then sank down to lie flat.

"What is it?" a nurse came walking into the room.

"There's blood on his sheets" Elizabeth said, near tears. "I think he may have torn his stitches or something."

"Ohh" Will moaned as the pain assualted him from all sides.

"Easy Will" the nurse said as she quickly drew the curtains around Will's bed and quietly requested Elizabeth to just wait outside while the doctor looked over.

"No please" Will moaned and reached for Elizabeth "Please don't leave me." He looked at Elizabeth and then at the nurse whom only smiled and nodded her head.

She carefully let Will turn on his side, facing Elizabeth.

Doctor Morgan came walking into the room and looked at Elizabeth. "Easy Will" she said as she moved to his side and carefully lifted the sheets that covered him from the waist down. "There's nothing to be ashamed about. You tore a few stitches so I'm going to have to redo them okay?"

Will nodded and Elizabeth held his hand as the nurse injected a mild sedative into his IV line. Soon the drug took effect and Will fell asleep.

"Why don't you go and get some rest" the nurse told Elizabeth "He's going to be asleep for the next ten to twelve hours so he won't even know."

Elizabeth nodded and then walked out of the room to go and find Mr Turner to take her home.


End file.
